


Finally

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Dean, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: “Today was the day I met Cas for the first time.” Dean finally says after a taking a long breath. “In the barn.”





	

It was five days after Sam was saved from the crazy British lady by no other than Dean, Cas and, weirdly enough, his mom. And because of his mom, she ordered a full month of rest for all of them, once she heard of all the crap they’ve been through. Thankfully, Sam couldn’t be happier. He got a one on one conversation with Mary and she was the mom he always imagined her to be. Dean was clearly happier, well, until this morning, he was happier. 

Sam found Dean pacing around the Impala. His eyebrows were scrunched, looking at his baby in worry. He remembered Cas had taken her out for a spin a day ago for supplies. For Cas’s sake, he hoped he didn’t accidentally scratch her. 

“Is everything okay?” Sam asks, as he limps closer to Dean. 

“What?” Dean replies with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Yah, it’s nothing.” 

“Okay, dude, I know you said no chick flick moments, but-” Sam explains. 

“Do you know what the date is?” Dean interrupts. 

“September 18th?” Sam answers slowly. 

“Fuck.” Dean swears under his breath. He places his thumb and first finger on the bridge of his nose. 

“Was there something going on today?” Sam asks. 

“No. Just…” Dean replies but the rest of his works were mumbles. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get that.” Sam leans in, trying to listen to his brother better. 

“Today was the day I met Cas for the first time.” Dean finally says after a taking a long breath. “In the barn.” 

Dean pauses to chuckle, “Did you know the first thing I did was stab him in the heart?” 

“Um.. no.” Sam smiles. Finally, Dean is talking about Cas. With Mom back and taking this break, it lead these two knuckleheads to get closer. Yet, no one is brave enough to share their feelings to one another. “Why are you so worried?” 

Dean looks up with a sheepish face. His hand rubs the back of his neck as he mentally prepares himself to say the following words. 

“I’m in love with him.” Dean slowly says. “So, logically, I’ve been avoiding him this entire day.” 

“Jesus, Dean.” Sam laughs wholeheartedly. “That’s why Cas came by to ask if you were mad at him earlier today.” 

Dean groans, “Damnit, I’m not though.” 

“You should tell him. It’d do the two of you good.” Sam says, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It will also save me the torture of you two staring at each other like hopeless romantics.” 

“What if he doesn’t-” 

“Doesn’t love you back?” Sam snorts. “You’re kidding me. He gave up Heaven for you. He gave up an entire army for you. He rebelled against his own brothers and sisters for you. Hell, he even killed himself for you. I mean I’d like to believe it was for me too. To make myself feel better. But it was mostly because he is in love with you.” 

“Really?” Dean asks. 

“Really, what?” Cas asks from the doorway. 

“Cas.” Dean gasps. 

“Dean, please don’t leave. I need to talk to you.” Cas pleads, making those puppy dog eyes Sam knows will work on Dean. 

“No. Cas, I…” Dean stutters. 

Sam senses the awkwardness in the room. He begins to excuse himself. But before he gets out of this, he turns to Dean. 

“Dean, yes, really.” He says with force. “Anyway, I’m going to ask mom to help me change my bandages, it’s time.” 

As he is walking away, he over hears Dean and Cas’s conversation. 

“Dean, I don’t know why you’re mad at me so I’m sorry for whatever I did. I can be better.” Cas begs. 

“Cas, no.” Dean sucks in a breath. “I love you, Cas. I’ve loved you for a really long time.” 

“Oh…” Cas gasps. “Dean, I…” 

Sam turns the corner and out of hearing range. It wasn’t his right to hear the answer. But he hopes they get together. That night, while Sam and Mary were in the library, reading. Dean comes in with a bright smile on his face and Cas in tow with a blush over his cheeks. Both of them, hand in hand, sitting down to explain the good news. And Sam has never laughed harder when Mary said she thought they were already together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
